Gone With The Wind
by somekindafreaky
Summary: A parody! But it's set in the Evo time and universe. Ultimately KittyRemy, but dashes of KittyScott, Jott, Kurtty and Kiotr. Just a li'l bit. R
1. Introduction

****

Introduction

Hello everyone!! Welcome to instalment 1 of my … I guess you'd call it a 'Kitty Classics' series. First up – Gone With the Wind, by Margaret Mitchell! Hooray! This series, basically, is me writing X-Men:Evolution parodies of classic romance novels and the like. They ALL star Kitty. And I'm gonna seriously try to make it so that you _don't_ need to have read the book/seen the film to enjoy these fics. They are all set in the Evo universe and in modern day – which is pretty hard in some cases I tell you! Anyway, each one will have the first chapter (like this) introducing the characters and who's who etc. but first here's a list of the other books I hope to parody in the future: keep a look out for them!

Pride and Prejudice

Wuthering Heights
    
    Emma

Tess of the D'Urbervilles

That's all I've got so far… if you have any requests, please tell me!! I'm SO not opposed to reading any classic novel you ask of me. You can also request the couple if you want, as long as it involves Kitty of course!

Oh, and another thing, each chapter in the fic will correspond to a chapter in the book… so in this one there'll be 62 quiiiiite long chapters… not including this one. Anyway here are the characters!!

Scarlett O' Hara – Kitty. You saw that coming didn't you? Kitty's actually very little like Scarlett, and she WILL still have Kitty's character – maybe she'll just be a little more ruthless 

Rhett Butler – Remy. I dunno why… I just wanted to pair him with Kitty :D And when you think about it, their personalities are kinda alike… I think.

Ashley Wilkes – Scott. I think their characters are very much alike, even if Kitty shows very few signs of ever actually being in love with him etc. !!!

Melanie Wilkes – Jean. Because Scott and Jean have to be together. Jean is a lot more strong-willed than Melanie (is that a word? Strong-willed…) and I guess out of all the Evo characters Kitty is actually the most like Melanie!!! But Kitty is the star, who is Scarlett, so there!

Bonnie Blue - …Bonnie Blue. I just stole her character from the book/film, basically. You'll see. Not an OC!!!

Wade Hampton – Jamie. In the book (not in the film) Scarlett has a son called Wade from her first husband Charlie (see below) but Jamie is NOT Kitty's son in this, he's just an annoying character that's always there. Heh.

Charlie Hampton – Kurt. Just a teeny little thing for Kurtty fans I guess.

Frank Kennedy – Piotr. Whatever.

Prissy – Rhane. Just a character that's always there. She's sort of shy so… yeah.

Mammy – Ororo. In the comics at least, Kitty and Ororo have a very mother/daughter relationship. And it works for the whole black thing… not that colour/race has anything to do with this story, you'll be pleased to hear.

Ellen O' Hara – Rogue. No, she's not Kitty's mom. She's just someone she feels very close to etc.

Gerald O' Hara – Xavier. I know in the book Gerald kinda goes all weird and sick in the head, and Xavier would so NOT do this, EVER… but he does in this

Suellen O' Hara – Tabitha. Why not? And I just don't really like her.

Careen O' Hara – Amara. I know Amara's meant to be a little princess and stuff, but she never seems to be in the show! So she's just a sweet little girl in this fic… aww.

Will – Sam… some randomness there for you all. Those who've seen the movie but haven't read the book won't know about him but… he's in there later.

Pork – God, there are too many characters!!! This is Logan. Just because, I guess.

Dilcey – another character from the book, but not the film. She's played by … believe it or not … Mystique!!! Okay, so I was running out. Unlike in the book, Mystique will come in later, when all the mutants join together. It'll all make sense…

Aunt Pittypat – there aren't enough Evo characters!! So this is … I'm sorry … Jubilee. I know they are SO nothing alike but… well… yes.

Belle Watling – Wanda. Once again, TOO FEW EVO CHARACTERS!

Big Sam – Sam. I wonder why.

Jonas Wilkerson – Duncan.

Extras – Roberto and Ray are sort of the Tarleton twins. A load of other people who are sort of randomly around will be Magneto, Lance, Todd, Freddie, Pietro, Pyro, Bobby, Sabretooth… some of them will probably die.

The Yankees in general – humans.

The Southerners in general – mutants.

Tara – the institute.

Atlanta – my own little made up place, like a refuge town for mutants. I've just called it Twelve Oaks – that's a name of a place in the book/film.

Okay, so, enjoy!!!!!!! Please review and tell me what you think of this general idea…


	2. On the Porch

****

1

Kitty Pryde was not beautiful – especially when compared with her stunning friends, like Rogue and Jean for example. Some would say her nose or her eyes were too large – though the latter just really gave her a doe-eyed and innocent look, which plenty of guys fell for. But she had a sweet face, and an even sweeter soul. Her hair was the colour of melted chocolate, and was smooth and sleek and shiny. Her skin was milky white and smooth. Her eyes were huge and gorgeous, a clear blue colour, which sometimes appeared indigo-purple in twilight.

She was seated with Roberto and Ray, on the porch of the Xavier Institute, and she made quite a picture. She wore tight, white jeans with black contrast stitching, and a loose, very thin, pink cheesecloth shirt. They set off to perfection her tiny waist and slender, dancer's legs. Her lovely hair was up in its usual ponytail.

But for all the sweetness of her face and the gentle way in which she spoke, and the innocence of her big blue eyes, Kitty was hardly something a gust of wind could blow over. Her whole life she had been veiled from the real world, by her overprotective parents and friends – and now she was sixteen, and living in this gorgeous new mansion with more freedom than she had ever had, and she was bubbling over with zest and enthusiasm.

It was a beautiful day – the sun was high and bright, and baking down on the three as they lounged in their chairs. Ray and Roberto were as different to each other in appearance as could be – but they both had the same sense of fun and lust for life as Kitty, which was one of the reasons they enjoyed spending time with her. But of course there was also her charm, kindness and, as they put it, 'killer' body. But the main reason they were they today, sitting with Kitty on the porch, was because they were both skipping out on their Saturday detentions and didn't fancy running into one of the adults inside.

"Don't you guys even feel a little guilty?" she asked suddenly. They knew what she meant.

"Of course not," answered Roberto carelessly. 

"Besides," added Ray, "we know when we're not wanted."

Kitty frowned. "You know you shouldn't say things like that. What would the professor think?"

"Oh come on honey," Roberto gave her a look. "Whatever the prof says, we know how they feel about us. Any day now they'll probably kick us out of school again."

"They will if you keep on skiving class and detentions," she told them pointedly.

"It won't matter to them. You know what I think?" Ray shot them both dark, dramatic looks, "I think the humans will declare a war on us."

Kitty scowled. "You know I'm so sick of hearing about all this war stuff. You ought to give people more credit. They're not all bad."

"Come on darlin'," cried Roberto, "everyone knows there's been talk about it."

"I heard Scott say that they're too scared to start any war," Kitty pouted.

"They may be scared, but they're angry too," reasoned Ray.

"They have all the reason in the world to be scared!" Roberto grinned broadly, "We'd beat the crap out of them!"

Kitty frowned. "I hate this talk of war. There's not going to be one and it's completely boring and pointless. It's all that you hear about these days."

Ray and Roberto looked slightly scandalised. "Regardless of whether there'll be one or not," Roberto said, "the talk isn't boring at all.

"Why the war--"

"If either of you says war one more time, I'll just phase right down through the floor!" she threatened.

They hastened to apologise for boring her. Kitty was a girl – war wasn't going to interest her really, was it? She was just being her sweet, feminine self, and was all the more appealing because of it.

Kitty smiled cutely at them, and settled back down. "So," she swiftly changed the topic, "has Mr Logan discovered your skipping out on detention?"

They exchanged uneasy looks. "Let's hope he won't have to…"

She scoffed at them. "You're not hiding very well, out here on the porch."

They ignored her, preferring not to think of it. "So Kitty," Ray asked, "are you all ready for the party tomorrow?"

If for no other reason, Xavier had allowed the kids to have a party the next day to take their minds off of the current ant-mutant problem. It was the only real chance they had had for a good time in ages, and they were looking forward to it a great deal. In the afternoon they were having a barbecue, and in the evening would move the celebrations inside for dancing and – hopefully – drinking. 

Kitty nodded. "I hope it doesn't rain," she murmured, really just to make conversation.

"Of course not," Ray laughed. "Have you ever seen a clearer sky?"

They all peered up approvingly at the big blue above them. It was certainly looking to be a beautiful spring. Kitty then turned her gaze to the rolling lawns of the mansion, the lavish flowerbeds, and the sparkling fountain. It was very attractive.

Then Kitty was broken out of her appreciation for her home by Roberto's flirtatious voice – "Kitty, have you got a date for tomorrow night?"

"You haven't promised all your dances to other guys have you?" Ray asked. 

Kitty smiled a little. "Well, most of them--"

"Well," Roberto gasped in outrage; "you've at least got to eat dinner with us."

Kitty smiled again. She wouldn't admit it, but she loved it when she was the only girl around, the one who got the attention. She didn't doubt that tomorrow Ray and Roberto would forget all about her, surrounded by those other girls.

"We'll tell you a secret…" Roberto grinned mischievously.

Kitty's eyes widened eagerly.

Ray's eyes widened too, in disbelief. "Come on Roberto… we promised…"

"You promised who?" she asked eagerly.

"Jubilee told us."

"Well," Kitty rolled her eyes. "You can't exactly trust everything she says…"

Ray smiled. "But you know how she knows all the gossip." Kitty nodded for them to continue.

"Well it seems…" Roberto lowered his voice, "…two of our dear housemates are dating."

Kitty gasped in excitement. "…Amara and Sam? I always thought…"

Ray cocked his head. "No, not them."

Kitty frowned. "Then…"

"Scott and Jean!" Roberto and Ray cried simultaneously.

Kitty's expression didn't change, but her face was quickly drained of colour, and her blue eyes seemed to expand even further. Roberto and Ray took it for granted that she was simply surprised and very interested – she was certainly surprised, but would have preferred not to have heard another word on the matter. Unfortunately for her, the boys didn't pick up on this.

"Apparently they, you know, hadn't really wanted anyone to know until the party, when they're gonna announce it. But Jubilee always somehow finds out."

"So will you come with us tomorrow?" Ray interjected swiftly.

"Of course," Kitty replied, staring beyond the two of them into nothingness.

"And you'll dance with us?"

"What? Oh, sorry – yes of course," she mumbled.

They exchanged gleeful glances. Kitty was a very popular, pretty girl – among the people who would accept them anyway – and this new found favour with them she had was very flattering, if shocking.

Pleased with their success, they lingered about chatting aimlessly, but Kitty was much less animated now, though they couldn't put their fingers on why. After a while it occurred to them that they really had better be going, as now was around the time Xavier was expected back from wherever he had been – and they weren't very keen on being found by him when they ought to have been in detention. Reluctantly, they rose from the seats on the porch, said their farewells to Kitty, and crossed the lawn, planning to climb up the fire escape round back to hide in their room.

"You know what Roberto?" Ray mused as they walked, "It seemed to me that half way through our conversation, Kitty just sort of, went really quiet, as if she had a headache. Did you notice?"

Roberto nodded. "I didn't really pay attention at the time, but now you say it, she did just … change."

"Was it something we said? Do you think she was mad?"

"I can't think," Roberto answered. "I doubt she was mad. She would have gone in one of her pouts. What were we talking about when it happened?"

"Ummm…" the pair of them thought deeply for a moment, then Ray cried – "Oh, it was about the time we mentioned Scott and Jean dating, wasn't it?"

Roberto looked at him queerly. "Why would she care? Everyone's known it would happen for ages…"

"You don't think she likes him do you?"

"Of course not," Roberto grinned smugly. "I think she's pretty into me, actually."

Ray elbowed him, but otherwise ignored his comment. "Maybe she felt left out of the loop, cause she didn't hear it first, you know?"

"Don't be an idiot. You heard her when we first mentioned it. That doesn't bother Kitty."

Being Ray and Roberto, boys with the shortest attention span in the world where it didn't concern girls and possibly cars, their talk turned to other things. Obviously this included one of the most commonly discussed matters these days: the possible war.

It didn't occur to either of the boys at all that a war would be a particularly bad thing; they were both certain that if the humans waged war – and there was a decent chance – that the mutants would wipe the floor with them. The adults generally spoke more darkly on this subject, away from the kids' ears, so as not to worry them, and they liked to give them the impression that everything was alright. Obviously it wasn't.

Already severe precautions had been made. The Brotherhood and Acolytes, as well as many other mutant organisations in the country, had put aside their differences in favour of the common interest – staying alive. Though they hadn't gone so far as to move in with one another yet, the prospect hadn't been disregarded. Entire settlements like villages and towns, mostly small, secluded ones away from large cities, had been unofficially set aside as mutant civilisations. The nearest one to Bayville however was over four hundred miles away, and the kids knew very little about it.

As Roberto climbed the fire escape, a few steps ahead of Ray, he called back down to his friend, "Look Ray, what _do_ you think was bothering Kitty?"

Ray yelled in reply, "I don't know, do you think it was something we said…?"

*****

Hooray the first proper chapter is done! That whole thing at the end with them repeating themselves may have seemed weird but that's how they do it in the book so… oh well. You don't have to read much into it. Review! But flames are very unwelcome – I am quite aware of most of the bad points in my writing, thank you very much.


	3. A Talk with Xavier

Shadow-Kitty-Cat – Jane Eyre!! I knew there was one I had forgotten! Thank you so much! As I was reading your review, I was *pondering* to myself about how the story line would be good for like, a kietro or whatever, because they start off sort of on the wrong foot… if I remember correctly (it's been a long time since I read it) but then I decided that seeing as YOU reminded me of it and YOU requested a kurtty, I would make it a kurtty! :) keep a look out for it in the future

Emerald Lionheart – Thanks! I have to say your review was the awesomest in the world!!!

Dark Jaded Rose – yep, Kitty and classics go together like … Kitty and Remy! Who go together like Scarlett and Rhett! Which isn't well at all, but they still got a book written about them! So that must count for something.

Stormheart – thanks lots for your support. I know :'( I love Kurt too. Don't worry, he won't be NEARLY as annoying as Charlie in this fic. He'll still be Kurt!

*****

Once Ray and Roberto had disappeared around the corner of the house, Kitty went back to her chair like a sleepwalker. Her face was aching from all the forced smiles and laughs she had put on for the boys. She sat down wearily, tucking one foot under her, and the misery and disappointment inside of her seemed to consume her entire being. This had never happened before – she had always really got what she wanted, most of the time, at least to an extent.

Scott and Jean, dating!

Kitty shook her head violently. It couldn't be true! Ray and Roberto must have been lying. Perhaps they were playing a trick on her, or Jubilee had been joking… She was so sure that … Scott was in love with her!

*Jean's all wrong for him!* she told herself. Jean was so full of herself. She was beautiful, but in such a _boring_ way. The classic way. She wasn't anything original. She was too perfect, it was eerie.

There was the sound of Ororo's soft, light tread from inside the hall, and Kitty quickly tried to rearrange herself and her face so that she didn't look so shaken. She knew that the moment Ororo sensed anything was wrong with her kitten, or most of the other kids for that matter, she would be on the trail like a bloodhound. For all her gentleness she was over-protective as a mother bear. And Kitty really didn't fancy having to lie to Ororo – or even worse, reveal the truth.

Ororo emerged from the front door like a gust of wind. Strong and unbending, but most of the time soft and pleasant. She was tall and beautiful, her skin a shining black and her hair as white as snow. She was devoted and dedicated to her family, to the entire team. She acted as their visible backbone, the adults' voice of reason, and the kids' comfort. She was a terror to get on the wrong side of, but eventually her heart of gold prevailed. Though she spent nearly every moment of her life tending to the kids, her sense of self-pride and her conduct was higher than any of theirs. She was forever trying to make them behave like little ladies and gentlemen, usually to no success. Her love for the kids and her pride in them was so enormous they seemed more important to her than if they had been her own children.

"Kitty, aren't you a little cold out here? You wouldn't want to catch a cold. You ought to go get a jacket…"

Kitty looked at her hands. She wasn't cold at all, it was beautifully warm, but she was glad Ororo's preoccupation with the scarf had distracted her from noticing Kitty's forlorn expression.

"Would you run and fetch it, please Ororo?" she asked as sweetly as she could.

Ororo peered at her suspiciously, but then thankfully turned and strode back into the house. After she had gone Kitty jumped up, wondering where she could hide. She wasn't up for a conversation with Ororo while her heart was breaking. Then she remembered – Xavier! He ought to be coming home soon from some meeting or other he had been to, and it would be easy enough to stall by talking to him. And he would know if the dreadful news about Scott were true! She trusted him not to go poking through her mind, and without his abilities he wasn't quite as perceptive to feelings as Ororo. Kitty darted down the steps and ran up the path, preparing to meet him when he came through the gates.

Once at the end of the driveway, Kitty perched delicately on a little white bench to wait for the man who was the closest substitute she had for a father. She knew he ought to have been home by now, but she was quite pleased that he was late. It gave her time to calm her face and quiet her ragged breathing. The minutes slipped by. It wasn't like the professor to be late.

Her eyes followed the winding road. She could instantly replay the beloved memories of Scott walking down this road, more often than not smiling to meet her.

"Oh Scott! Scott!" she muttered to herself. Some of the cold sense of bewilderment and disaster that had weighted her down since Ray and Roberto had told her their gossip was pushed into the background of her mind, and in its place crept the fever that had possessed her for the past six months or so.

It was a little strange that the first half a year she had lived at the institute, Scott hadn't seemed so very attractive to her. She thought he was quite cute, but too uptight. But since that day he had returned from one particular mission… she had loved him. It was quite simple. 

She had been sitting on the front porch, anxiously waiting for her friends to return. They had been on an especially rough mission and she, Xavier and the new recruits had been losing sleep over whether they would be alright or not. And then they had come up the driveway, and Kitty had completely lost herself.

Rogue, Kurt, Jean, Ororo and Logan had all been battered and dirty, with dried blood caking their bodies and faces, and they had been drooping sorrowfully, even though their mission had been completed.

But then there was Scott – he had looked so beautiful to her that day, it was incredible. There was a smudge of mud on his cheek, his hair was ruffled, and there was a slight tear in the knee of his uniform, but other than that he looked as proud and smart as the day he had set off. He carried his head high and walked straight. He was such a born leader! He was thrilling.

She had wanted him so bad, as simply and unreasoningly as she wanted food to eat and air to breathe and clothes to wear.

Ever since then she had been captivated with him, though she made a point to never let it show outwardly. He had always been especially nice to her. It wasn't just because she was the youngest in the group either. She _knew_ he loved her. Of course he never said it, he never flirted with her. But she knew, an instinct stronger than reason and knowledge told her so. She was certain that behind those dark red shades there was a heated passion in his eyes whenever he looked at her. She dreamt of those eyes which she longed to see.

He was courteous, always, but also remote and aloof. She didn't exactly understand him. He always put the X-Men as a team before himself, and before his feelings. He never let them show. Kitty found it exasperating, but she also loved the idea that once they were together – and they _would _be together – he would open up to her and she could be sweet and comforting and he would love her all the more.

Why did he have to be so handsome and brave and noble and kind, so maddeningly boring with his obsession with the team? And yet so desirable. Every time she saw him he left her restless and feverish. She convinced herself that he would ask her out one day… and then maybe they would even get married… but it had never happened. He was so irritatingly complicated. But the mystery of him excited Kitty's cat-like curiosity like a door with no lock or key.

But now, this terrible news, like a sudden thunderclap! Scott dating Jean! It couldn't be true!

She looked impatiently down the road again, awaiting someone who would have news on the matter, but Xavier wasn't there.

The sun was glowing down on her, making her drowsy. The sky was endless and blue and perfectly clear. The lawns stretched away from her like a great green ocean. The water of the fountain sparkled like billions of diamonds.

But Kitty paid no heed to the beauty of a warm spring afternoon around her. During the year she had lived here she had grown to take them all for granted. She had never consciously seen beauty in anything but peoples' faces, clothes, and other material things. She didn't know how greatly she loved the institute and all its grounds, deep inside her.

The sound of a car's engine broke her reverie. She glanced up and saw Xavier's long black car approaching, driven by Hank. He opened the door and wheeled out, while his honorary driver waved at them both then took the car around to the garage.

"Why good afternoon Kitty," he said to her, smiling, as she walked beside his wheelchair as they mad their way up the driveway.

"Hi professor," she smiled, attempting successfully at looking for all the world like nothing bothered her at all.

Charles Xavier was naturally a tall man – but of course his being crippled and permanently in a wheelchair made it fairly impossible to tell so. But regardless, his stern gaze and, well his entire aura really, demanded respect, and he got it.

Kitty and he had grown close over the past year. Where Xavier respected and had pride in his other students, his relationship with Kitty was more personal. He considered her more of a daughter.

"So where were you?" she asked him pleasantly.

"A meeting."

"With?"

"Mystique," he told her, after the smallest of pauses. Before she could ask what about, he carried on, "Let's go into dinner now. It smells good. Jean's cooking, I believe?"

Kitty snatched at her chance like a flyaway dollar bill. "Oh, yes, Jean. Um, professor, do you know I heard the most ridiculous gossip earlier…?"

Xavier smiled at her with something like accusation. "And you came out here to ask me if it was true? There was no need to beat about the bush Kitty."

Kitty flushed.

"I'm guessing this is about Scott." He peered deeply into her eyes. "Has he been trifling with you?"

"No," she answered quietly. "What do you mean?"

"Has he … 'asked you out'?" 

Under any other circumstances Kitty would have laughed at the uncomfortable tone of his voice. But as it were, she only replied, shortly, "No."

"And I don't think he will. I have it in the strictest confidence that he and Jean are now in an official relationship. They're going to come out about it tomorrow at your little barbecue."

Kitty stopped short in her walk. It was true! Her heart ached. Xavier looked at her sympathetically. He wasn't as blind to emotions as she had hoped. "I'm sorry Kitty," he said softly. "I know … partly … how you feel, you know. But you must remember, you are only young and you don't need a relationship now."

Kitty stared at the floor. She swelled with hurt. So everyone thought she was a child. So immature compared to say, someone like Jean.

"Oh Kitty, don't worry. You know you've never had trouble getting boys."

"Will you stop treating me like a baby!" she cried suddenly. "I don't want any other boys. I want--"

She stopped short. "It's only Scott you want. But you can't have him now Kitty. Not yet. I want you to put him out of your mind." He paused. "I don't think you'd be happy with him anyway Kitty."

Kitty flared with annoyance. "I would!" she declared haughtily.

He held her gaze apologetically. "You're young Kitty. Just live your life. Scott and Jean… they're alike. I don't think you understand their dedication to the X-Men, their determination… you have different qualities."

Kitty wanted to argue, but she couldn't think of any defence. "I might as well just leave right now then! There's nothing left for me here!" she couldn't believe she was opening up so willingly now, the things she had hidden for such a long time, but now she had started she couldn't stop.

Xavier looked at her hard. "You don't know how much this place – the land, the house, your friends – means to you yet. But you're young. You will learn about the love in your heart Kitty. I don't think it lies with Scott. I think it lies here. Your home."

Kitty scowled. *What a lie!* she thought venomously.

"Don't give me your pouts. Now tomorrow Kitty, I don't want any talk of this. You know I don't believe in keeping feelings concealed, but for Scott and Jeans' sakes--"

Kitty turned her gaze back to the floor at this harsh reminder. Xavier reached up and pinched her cheek affectionately. "Come on now, let's go inside."

*****

Wow. It seemed like the professor was really out of character…. Oh well. Review please!


	4. It's a Family Thing

Valley_Gurl101 – thanks, I know it's very ambitious but I'm gonna try my very hardest!

Dark Jaded Rose – well, this whole story's going to be a bit hard on poor Kitty… it does get worse… I hope that doesn't put you off

Emerald Lionheart – yeah lol, Xavier's not very popular in fanfiction is he? Goodbye, oh awesomest reviewer!

Piotr's girl – yep, Gone with the Wind is probably the GREATEST book AND the GREATEST film EVER!!!

SouthernSass – aww, don't pout! If you love kyro, you should definitely write one too, I know I would read it, whether it has a good plot or not!

StormHeart – yeah, it's sort of just sinking in how hard this could get… I'm in a bit over my head!!! I won't give up though!

Just me – thanks :) that review has totally encouraged me! 

*****

Rogue was seventeen, one year older than Kitty, however she was a good deal taller. With her clunky boots and fiery personality she looked every inch of it too, but there was such a quality of hidden quietness and secrets about her that sometimes she resembled a small, lost child. She was slender but curved, with bright white skin that may have been soft – she'd never let anyone close enough to see. Her face was almost the same shade as the streaks of white hair that fell to either side of her head. She wore her hair short and straight, and most of it was a reddish brown but for the bangs. Rogue was a southerner born and bred. From her Louisiana mother she had inherited slanting, shining hazel eyes fringed with dark lashes. But of course she didn't know this, she had never known her mother. From her Mississippi father she had her straight nose and her square chin, which was softened by her thick, pouting, womanly lips.

She was a strikingly beautiful girl, but for the complete lack of responsive warmth in her smile r her eyes. There was a jealously guarded fear, but no compassion, in her musical southern voice. Her vowels were liquid and her consonants were smooth, and her accent had barely been touched by the harshness of the New York banter.

When Kitty had first moved to the institute from Illinois, Rogue had been cold and frightened of getting close to anyone. Since then though, she had thawed considerably. Kitty liked to think that she was very close to her now. She loved Rogue dearly, and she knew that Rogue, despite what she said, loved her back. They were best friends and there was mutual respect. Kitty knew that Rogue had a golden heart beneath her black clothes and white skin and tough-guy masquerade. Sometimes when Kitty would wake up from a nightmare, and Rogue would grumble at her to go back to her bed and stop whining, she was still comforted by the other girl's presence. It was easy to fall back to sleep when she was reminded that Rogue was only a few metres away.

Kitty sometimes wondered what Rogue had been like before her powers kicked in. She knew vaguely that Rogue had been advised to avoid contact, by her foster mother Irene, but surely at some point in her childhood she must have giggled and gossiped. She couldn't imagine the frustration and pain Rogue felt, at her inability to touch anybody. When Rogue lost her freedom to her mutant power, all the warm light went out of her eyes, and left only a defensive shell. Xavier knew this, but hardly to any extent.

Xavier had been born to money and had been raised with the knowledge that whatever happened to him, one thing he would always have would be his trust fund, and his beautiful family estate, the Xavier mansion.

He had been through many troubles during his youth and younger adulthood, including mutant discrimination and the incident in which he was crippled for life. He was an intelligent man though, and had decided long ago that he wouldn't let things like this put him down. He was a strong believer in the philosophy that 'whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger.' He had developed a strong sense of determination and always made time for self-improvement. He did not consider his disability an obstacle. He was a compassionate, kind, wise man, and all looked up to him – not literally of course. He had never let insolent humans, or mutants for that matter, discourage him from his dream that one day everybody would live in harmony. He was dedicated to this cause and he would never resent anybody or hold a grudge that could dislodge it from his mind. 

When he had inherited the mansion, he had been certain what he would do with it: provide a safe home where people like himself could receive the guidance he had so longed for when growing up. It began with the befriending of a mutant named Eric Lensheer (sp? Kinda ruined the moment didn't it).

In the first few years, when the institute was a fledgling organisation, Xavier had already been through too many mutant friends and team-mates to count. Magneto had been and gone, due to conflicting hopes and dreams. Xavier had never settled down with a woman, but he considered his team to be his family.

Logan was the first to really make any sort of commitment to the team, and even then he wasn't really as dedicated as Xavier had hoped. He was always going off, doing whatever. Hank was also coming and going, and had been gone for too long a while now. The first to actually stay put for any length of time was Ororo, and she was a godsend.

Scott followed shortly, only a boy but already enthusiastic and eager. Next came Jean, and a year or so later Kurt, and then Kitty, Evan, and Rogue. Lastly came the new recruits.

Rogue had been a difficult one to obtain. Xavier hadn't been optimistic that they would recruit her at all, and was greatly, but pleasantly, surprised when she came around. They had all hoped, but none of them had really suspected she would join them any time soon. She turned out to be a valuable member of the team, and Xavier couldn't have cared for her any less.

Rogue was never hugely happy at Xavier's, but nonetheless she was happier than she had been anywhere else for a long time. She would never regain the spirit and soul she had possessed before her powers took hold. It was a depressing thought, but one she had learnt to deal with.

Kitty held Rogue in awe. She was stronger than Kitty, and more proud and fierce, and often Kitty wished she could be like her. Rogue often tried to encourage Kitty to be less girlish and giddy, but to no avail. Rogue – with Ororo's quiet approval – would bark at Kitty to be maturer, less childish. Kitty had learnt to put on her most ladylike front when with Rogue, so that she would think she was having an affect on her. Unfortunately Ororo was always more perceptive and Kitty couldn't remember ever having fooled her for long.

There was one other person in front of whom Kitty tried extra hard to appear mature. That was Scott. She always tried her best in the danger room when he was watching. She knew he valued the hard work people put in towards the X-Men, and she intended to show him that she was as hard working as they came. To Kitty, it seemed that all these acts she was pestered t o keep up were all to serve one and the same purpose: to land Kitty a man. After all, that was what every girl ought to want, she reasoned. She was a modern, independent woman, but deep down she believed that the feral instinct of courting and mating was the right way.

Rogue was different, and Kitty saw it and respected it. Rogue had never seemed very interested in guys. Kitty sometimes wanted to be like this too, as much her own woman as Rogue was. But life was too short. Maybe someday, when she was old and grey and – hopefully – married to Scott, she would be like Rogue. Until then, she was fairly satisfied that she had being a girl down to a fine art.

*****

I'm sorry if you found this chapter boring; it was really just introducing the personalities of Rogue and Xavier, in more detail. R&R!


	5. Preparation

It was ten o' clock in the morning. The sun streamed brilliantly into Kitty and Rogue's room through the curtains of the wide window. The cream-coloured walls glowed with light, and the floor glistened as though it were glass. Summer was already in the air. A soft warmth poured into the room, heavy with velvety smells, redolent of many blossoms, of newly fledged trees and of the moist green earth.

Such a glowing morning usually would call Kitty to the window, to lean over the edge of the balcony and drink in the scents and sounds of her home. But today she had no care for the sun or the azure sky beyond the thought, 'Thank God, it isn't raining.' On the bed lay the new outfit she had bought especially for the party tonight, a tight-fitted, apple green, watered-silk dress. It was low-cut and would show plenty of leg. Kitty shrugged at the sight of it. Perhaps, if her plans were successful, she wouldn't wear that dress tonight. During the barbecue she would tell Scott how much she loved him, and surely he would take her away to some lovely restaurant or lookout point and they would spend the evening there, instead of dancing at the institute with the rest of their friends. The troublesome question was – what should she wear to the barbecue?

Since eight in the morning she had been trying on and rejecting outfits, and now she stood, dejected and irritable, in her underwear, staring into her closet. She had to find the perfect clothes to set off her figure and make her as irresistible as possible.

The pink shirt with white trimming was becoming, but she had worn it at Jean's last birthday, and she might remember it, or even be catty enough to mention it. Kitty's skin-tight black jeans with contrast stitching made her legs look long and slender, but she would be far too hot in them. Her tight red dress was very flattering, but it was a _barbecue_, and to appear overdressed next to Jean's casualness wouldn't do at all. Her yellow spaghetti-strapped shirt was nice, but it was hardly her colour. It more suited someone like Jubilee. There was her favourite shirt – the little cream one, but it had a spot of grease on it, and she knew Jean had sharp eyes even if Scott didn't…

She finally settled on her candyfloss pink v-neck shirt. It wasn't exactly modest, showing off all of her arms, a lot of her chest, and all of her stomach too, but she was confident that it would show off her dancer's body. She also put on a very tight, short, blue denim skirt. Kitty was never one to dress provocatively, but desperate times called for desperate measures, and you definitely couldn't be subtle with someone like Scott. 

Kitty admired her finished work in the full-length mirror. Yes, she was very pleased with what these clothes did to her figure, and she was sure Scott would be pleased too. She slipped off the clothes again, finally satisfied, and got back into her pyjamas. She didn't want to get the outfit dirty before Scott even saw it.

There was a soft knock at the door, and Kitty went over to open it. Ororo was there, holding a tray of food.

Kitty sighed heavily. She had spent several minutes trying to squeeze into the little shirt and skirt, and now she remembered that she hadn't even had breakfast – and Ororo was forever adamant that all the students should eat a healthy breakfast.

"No thank you Ororo, I'd rather not eat anything this morning."

Ororo set the tray down, and put her hands on her hips. "You're going to eat every last bite of this Kitty," she said firmly. She didn't need to keep her voice down, as Rogue had already woken up and gone somewhere.

"No, thank you! I've put on too much weight recently. If I want to fit into my outfit for today, I really can't eat anything at all! I don't want to be late now. I'll eat all I want at the barbecue."

"I don't think so Kitty," Ororo said, pressing the tray firmly into her hands.

"What's wrong with eating later?" Kitty pouted, hoping that her natural cuteness would win over like it usually did. "I'm not hungry now. Rogue often skips breakfast."

"Well Rogue isn't as skinny as you child," Ororo tweaked Kitty's cheek, smiling, but still looking determined.

"I want to eat later. I don't want to be so stuffed with this," she gestured to the tray that was laden, "that I can't eat anything for lunch. I know I don't eat meat, but there's gonna be all sorts of other stuff."

Ororo shook her head ominously. "Kitty," she repeated, pointing to the food, "it will hardly do to have you stuffing your face in front of everyone, don't you think? You want to keep up appearances." She smiled, knowing that Kitty was concerned with how other people perceived her.

Kitty frowned. Ororo was pleased. "So kitten, what are you planning to wear today?"

Kitty pointed to the shirt and skirt laid out on the bed. "That."

Ororo looked slightly scandalised. "But Kitty… it's a tad… revealing!" her voice rose in alarm. "I don't want you to get sunburnt either."

"I won't eat a bite if you try and take it away from me," Kitty muttered, placing the tray on her chest of drawers.

Ororo knew when she was beaten, even if it didn't happen very often. Kitty was a sweet soul, but she was stubborn. "If you wear a hat…" she compromised reluctantly.

Kitty made a neutral, non-committal noise, and started on the food.

She wondered vaguely as she ate, and Ororo fussed around, whether she ought to stuff her bra… she had always been flat-chested, and Jean was completely the opposite. She had faith in Scott, and was entirely certain that he wouldn't fall for something like this, surely cleavage didn't matter to him that much, but still, she was willing to try anything. She had to act quickly. She would have to tell Scott she loved him, and make him love her back, before he announced his relationship with Jean. Then he could break it off with her. She knew he was filled with honour, but if nobody else knew he wouldn't be nearly as guilty.

There was no one to tell Kitty than stuffing her bra wouldn't make any difference. That her body was perfect the way it was. Had she been told, she would have been pleased but unbelieving.

Kitty made her way down the steps with Amara and Tabitha, who were both gossiping and chirruping about goodness knows what. Kitty loved them dearly, but they really could be very silly. They were going down to the barbecue together. They met Xavier on the landing, and he joined them.

Kitty was silently glad that neither Ororo nor Rogue was actually attending the barbecue. There would be no one to ruin her plans. Both of them were extremely observant, and always seemed to be even more so when Kitty was up to something.

Rogue had decided to stay in her room. She had to get work done on her project with - *sigh* - Duncan Matthews. It wasn't her fault, neither of them had wished to be paired together for this assignment, but their teacher had been in a particularly cruel mood. Ororo, who was very good at European history (what they were studying – how Duncan had got into the advanced class nobody knew) was up there too, helping them.

Kitty glanced out of a window as they passed, on their way to the stairs. It was a beautiful day. *Which I'll remember for as long as I live* she told herself merrily. *It'll be the day I get Scott… at last…* A little voice in her head told her Jean would hate her… but that would be something to worry about later. *Tomorrow. I'll worry about that tomorrow*

"I don't know why you're so happy," Tabby laughed as Kitty started to hum absently. "I'm not a morning person."

"Today looks to be a very good morning," Kitty smiled quietly.

Tabby lowered her voice. "You know Kitty, something's been going on with Scott and Jean, and I know you've had a thing for him since--"

Tabby really didn't want to sound mean, but she was just a naturally insensitive person. She never really thought things through before she did/said them.

"That's all you know," Kitty stuck her tongue out, not planning to let Tabby ruin her pleasant mood.

"You know that's not true!" Amara cried, "it's Roberto Kitty cares about." Her face went pink. Everyone knew Amara was secretly doting after the older boy.

"Don't be silly Amara," Kitty patted her friend's arm gently, "you know he likes you." It was completely untrue – but Kitty was feeling generous. Amara smiled shyly.

"Don't go putting ideas into her head," Tabby teased.

"You're just jealous cause you know Amara's gonna be prettier than you, and you won't have any guys left," Kitty teased right back. 

Thankfully Xavier had been pointedly ignoring them all this time.

They were coming to the bottom of the stairs. Voices could be heard wafting in on the spring breeze through the French doors. Kitty began to flatten her skirt and pat her hair nervously. This was surely a life-altering moment.

*****

Well… that was probably weird and disjointed, I didn't write this all in one go you see. I missed out a huge section as well, but it was completely irrelevant to everything! R&R please.


	6. Scott, Remy, Kurt and War

Emerald Lionheart – um, Eric, Magnus… I have no idea. You're probably right. My bad.

Storm Heart – Remy enters shortly! Hooray!

Emerald Lionheart – I call it kimy. And yeah, I like it much better than scitty too! Scott gets on my nerves, just like Ashley.

Just me - here he is!

Chris – okay, whatever. It says clearly in the summary what the pairing is, so if you don't like Remy/Kitty just don't read the story. You're not doing anybody a favour by flaming.

I know it's been too long since I updated, but there's been lots of school/family/friend stuff happening so sorry. I'll try and get back into it.

*****

As they turned the corner to enter the garden, Kitty could see the haze of smoke hanging lazily in the air. Scott, Logan, and all of the boys had been grilling and barbecuing since dawn. Kitty didn't eat meat but she had to admit the smell was tempting.

It was a beautiful day, and the X-Men really knew how to hold a decent party. The garden was the perfect setting. The long trestled picnic tables, covered with their best cloths, stood under the thickest shade, with backless benches on either side; and chairs and cushions from the house were scatted about the gardens for those who didn't fancy the tables. The generous number of guests were milling about and gossiping like teenagers do.

Kitty spotted Ray and Roberto, who were seated quite nearby, under a tall chestnut tree. With them were Bobby and Sam, who were pointedly ignoring an overexcited Jamie who was trying to join in their conversation – probably about the ever boring war, Kitty supposed.

As the three girls and the elderly man stepped out into the glowing sunshine, Kitty saw out of the corner of her eye that Tabby had instantly began scoping out the talent. Amara looked slightly flushed and excited.

Kitty was mildly surprised, also, to see that the Brotherhood and Acolytes were present – even Magneto and Mystique themselves. But then again, the rivalries between the groups had dwindled to almost nothingness in light of recent events. The mutants had to stick together and put other problems aside.

Piotr was approaching. He was the only one of the Acolytes Kitty recognised properly, and the only one she had ever spoken to. She knew that he had expressed some interest in her, but frankly she thought he was too old and a bit boring. So what if he was an over all sweet guy? She noticed Tabby eyeing him up and down approvingly, but then she would eye any male within a mile radius. She was sending out blatantly obvious flirting signals. Piotr looked flustered and pleasantly surprised. Kitty knew she could do better, but she remembered her plan to make Scott jealous and so offered Piotr a dazzling smile. He stopped short and goggled at her, to Tabby's dismay.

Immediately their arrival was noticed, and most of the boys and some of the more fashion-conscious girls starting exclaiming over Kitty's outfit excitedly. She blushed as prettily as she could at the attention, but she was secretly scanning the garden and patio hungrily for any signs of Scott. Or Jean, for that matter.

As she searched, trying to be discreet, her eyes fell on a stranger, standing alone in the shade of the conservatory. He was staring at her in a cool, impertinent way that brought her up sharply with a mingled feeling of feminine pleasure that she had attracted a man, and an embarrassed sensation that her outfit was very revealing. He looked older than her, probably in his twenties. He was very tall, and strongly built, heavy with muscle. Her eye caught his, and he smiled, showing flashing white teeth. He looked like a pirate, with his swarthy grin and shining eyes. He was looking at her like she was a maiden his to be ravished. He looked cool, reckless, and his face held a cynical humour. She felt like she should be insulted with the way he looked at her, and was annoyed with herself because she _didn't_ feel insulted.

He looked away as someone called him. "Remy! Remy!"

Kitty had heard that name before. Of course, he was one of the Acolytes. She had seen him before, now she remembered. She knew nothing of him though.

"Um, er, I have to go sort out my hair," she said quickly to Ray and Roberto, who were trying to corner her away from the crowd. She could see that Ray was already slightly drunk and he was the type to get jealous and angry. But she had to flirt with as many guys as possible if Scott was going to notice. She hurried into the hall.

She was a few steps up when she heard her name. "Kitty."

She turned and saw Kurt standing below her, smiling shyly. He looked nice in a crisp white shirt and baggy but neat black jeans. He fidgeted. He had always been timid with girls, and Kitty in her sexy clothes had turned him into a bumbling idiot compared to how comfortable he usually was with his close friend.

Kitty had always rejected his attempted flirting, so now when she reached out and took his hands and smiled dazzlingly at him he was taken aback.

"Kurt! You look _so_ wonderful! I bet you called me just so that you can break my poor heart, you rascal!"

She was never this forward, so Kurt couldn't be sure whether or not she was joking. He couldn't think of anything to say, so was inwardly pleased that she kept chattering so that he didn't have to. "Now, wait right here Kurt, I'll be back in a second, don't go anywhere, you know how jealous I get, and I want to eat lunch with you!" And before he could reply she had spun around and was heading back up the stairs.

As she turned she had seen Remy again. He was standing only a few metres away and smirking like a tomcat. He must have heard the whole conversation. *I just know he's imagining me without my clothes on* Kitty thought irritably, ignoring him. 

She passed Jubilee in the hallway, and stopped her. "Jubilee," she whispered, certain that this girl would know, "who is that man called Remy downstairs?"

"Remy!" Jubilee gasped, clearly excited and shocked that Kitty didn't know of him. "Remy Le Beau! He's one of Magneto's guys. He has the _worst_ reputation!"

Kitty's mouth made an 'o'. "Is he dangerous?"

"Oh yes. Not in the way you're thinking, of course. I hear he's very charming, but you know, he's broken many hearts, that sort of thing. Involved in all sorts of scandals in the South, I hear."

As the two departed and Kitty made her way to her bedroom further along the corridor, she wondered vaguely how on earth Jubilee knew gossip from the South.  


.:. 

Kitty sat, nibbling daintily away at the tiny amount of food she had on her plate. Ray, Roberto, Sam, Bobby, Kurt, Lance, and Piotr all sat on the grass gathered around her, eagerly trying to get her attention. She had attracted almost all of the boys here today, but she was still unhappy. Her plan wasn't working **at all. **Scott had made no attempts to join the circle. In fact, he had not spoken to her all day. Jean had been clinging to him since the very beginning, and now they sat apart from the rest, talking and gazing into each other's eyes in a very sickening way.

Tabby was glowering at Kitty now, irritated at how Piotr was fluttering around her uncertainly. Amara looked like she might cry. Roberto had only said hi to her this entire day before turning his affections to her friend.

Kitty had been shooting fleeting glances over at Scott and Jean for a while, but it was so painful she finally forced herself to tear herself away. Remy Le Beau fell into her line of view straight away again. She realised he had been looking at her, and when she saw him he laughed loudly. He was making her feel uneasy and she could easily have kicked him in the groin right now.

She took small pleasure in how several boys had fallen in love with her with no effort at all today; Kurt included. It was a glorious day for him, and it didn't occur that it was all an act. He was over the rainbow.

Over the pleasant, laid back buzz of conversation, rose two voices. It was Xavier, and Magneto, and they were talking about the war, to nobody's surprise.

*Great* Kitty thought glumly, *we'll be here till midnight!*

At the word 'war' every boy in the garden rose and headed straight for the discussion – except for Kurt, who lingered by Kitty's side, looking more than a little nervous.

"Kitty – I…" he stammered, and Kitty decided he looked like a calf waiting for the butcher. "I thought that, if a war did start, I would, erm, go and fight… for us. Would you miss me?"

Kitty was definitely thinking that he, and almost everyone else in the world, had lost their minds, but didn't say anything. She was also thinking that Kurt was very out of character, but then he had been this nervous when Amanda had been forward with him too so it was understandable. Under his joking, confident exterior, he was insecure and shy.

"Very," Kitty said honestly, because she did value him as a friend. Apparently he took it as more though, and seemed to overflow with joy.

"You see, Kitty… I love you," he stuttered.

"Oh, um," she murmured, not really having heard him, trying to peer through the crowds to where Scott was still seated beside Jean. 

He was thrilled that she hadn't gasped or looked revolted, so he continued. "You know I have for a long time, and, err, you're the sweetest, most beautiful girl I know…and… will you be my girlfriend?"

Kitty was suddenly jerked to the present and was very surprised and fairly annoyed. Of all times! She was far more interested in Scott and Jean right now. It wasn't that she didn't care deeply for Kurt, but honestly, the frustration was getting to her and she wished she could slap him to release her emotions.

Kurt followed her gaze over to where Scott and Jean were. Once again he was oblivious to what Kitty was really thinking, and the only idea he had was that she was nervous someone might hear them. That was understandable. He could wait.

Meanwhile, the talk of war had become more intense. All the boys were bobbing excitedly around, declaring what they would do to any human stupid enough to pick a fight. Xavier knew that they were simply overexcited and so didn't scold them.

Kitty listened as Scott said how he would fight if he had to, but he would much rather the humans left them all in peace. *What honour!* she thought dreamily.

Among all the happily talking people, there was one who wasn't speaking, and seemed calm. It was Remy. He was leaning against the trunk of a tree, his hands in his pockets casually, and he looked a little amused.

It was when Lance cried huffily, "We could wipe the floor with them in a month! In one battle..!" that Remy finally spoke.

"Gentlemen!" he cried clearly, his voice a drawl that bespoke his Southern birth. "May I say a word? I am wondering if any of you have thought that we are outnumbered a thousand to one – that the humans control the factories, and the food supplies, and the capitals… but I suppose you have thought, haven't you?"

He spoke solely to the younger boys, deliberately not making eye contact with Logan, Xavier, Ororo, Magneto or Hank. They had all had the same ideas, but hadn't thought it was wise to worry the younger students.

*He's implying they're idiots!* Kitty thought moodily. *He has some nerve!*

The teenagers were all bristling with damaged pride, and the adults were exchanging looks. There was an ominous murmuring.

Something in Kitty's mind told her that this was right. At least it sounded like common sense. But it was still not a nice thing to say! And at a party, where everybody was having a good time.

"Professor Xavier," Remy turned to the old man, who smiled politely at him, "you promised to show me your library. Would it be quite alright to see it now, for I'm afraid I have some business in the city I must attend to later this evening." He followed the old man away from the group, his head raised impertinently and ringing discomforting laughter.

Piotr and St. John exchanged dark looks at the conduct of their teammate. They knew he wouldn't care what the rest thought of him, even the beautiful girls. Once the unsettling, awkward silence had died away and the party had almost returned to its normal state, Kitty was able to relax.

.:. 

It was late afternoon. All of the girls were upstairs, changing into their evening, dancing outfits. All of the boys were gathered in the conservatory doing whatever it was they did – probably talking about the war. Kitty was crouched on the staircase, hidden from their sight, but she could see that Scott wasn't there with them. She really needed to speak to him, and alone.

She scurried down the steps and searched frantically down corridors and in rooms. Then she spotted him, down the hall, approaching. Thankfully he hadn't seen her yet. She didn't want him to think she had been spying. She went quickly through the wall, and found herself in the library.

It was a beautiful room, filled with mahogany cases and grand, faded old sofas. She paced the carpet in front of the doorway quietly. She knew he was approaching now, and she would have to talk to him – but what was it she had been meaning to say? She couldn't think at all, anything, except that she loved him. If only he would come in here right now, take her in his arms and kiss her… and she wouldn't need to say anything.

She started to mutter a prayer under her breath, until the quiet was broken.

"Kitty!" Scott's voice came, filled with surprise, from the doorway. She looked up, startled. "Who are you hiding from – Kurt, or Ray, or Roberto?" he smiled.

So he had noticed! Kitty gulped. He looked so wonderful before her. She couldn't speak, so she reached out, took his hand, and pulled him into the room, shutting the door behind him. He looked at her quizzically. "What is it?"

"I…" she seemed to be confused. He cocked his head. "…love you."

For a moment it seemed like neither of them breathed, the only sound coming from the steady tick-tock of the clock on the mantle over the fireplace. Kitty looked up at Scott anxiously. She couldn't see his eyes of course, but his expression of defeat and sorrow was poorly concealed on the rest of his face. Why did he look like that?

"Er…" the corners of his mouth lifted uncertainly, "isn't it enough you've got all the other boys' love? Are you trying to make it an even number?"

Something was very wrong.

"Don't tease me now!" she whimpered, shaking his arm urgently, "I lo--"

He lifted his hand up to her lips swiftly, and she blinked at him, baffled. "Don't say it Kitty. You don't mean it."

"I do!" she wailed. Her own misery was mirrored in his face. It was bizarre. She didn't understand what was going on. "You care about me, don't you?"

"Yes," he said flatly, dully.

She plucked at his sleeve like a child. "Kitty," he moved her hand away and didn't meet her gaze. "Can't we… pretend this never happened? Please."

"No," she tried to squeeze the tears back. "I want to be with you – don't you want to be with me?" Now that she had begun she couldn't stop.

"I'm with Jean," he replied.

He wasn't making any sense. She plumped down, hard, into an armchair, staring into the air, dazed. He looked at her with worry and pity and tenderness.

"I thought you would have guessed… everyone knew, but we were going to tell everyone tonight… oh Kitty, I'm sorry. You're young, you don't know what this means… I need a commitment…"

"I know that I love you," she told him in a strangled voice. "You care about me – you just said…"

He flinched. "I shouldn't have said it… of course I care about you Kitty, you're a little sister to me."

Suddenly anger flooded through Kitty like a tidal wave. When so much fury came from such a little person it was quite frightening. She stood up and threw Scott's hands away from her. "Just say it, you coward!" she squealed, "You just want Jean because, because, she makes you feel good about yourself! You think she's so perfect and popular and… and…" she was feeling out of breath. 

"You can't say things like that about Jean," Scott said, trying to keep his voice level.

"You made me believe you loved me!" Kitty squeaked suddenly, and Scott stared at her.

"Be fair, did I ever-"

She knew he was right, but she was scorched with shame and agony and humiliation. "You did! I hate you! I hate you, you, you…" she couldn't think of the word she wanted. Nothing was bad enough.

"Kitty…" he pleaded with her to be quiet, and reached out again for her hands. She slapped him, hard, across the face. The noise cracked like a whip in the still room and suddenly her rage was gone, and there was desolation in her heart.

He looked at her, tiredly, sadly. Then he left the room quickly.

She was filled with exhaustion herself, and fell to the seat, her knees weak. She had lost him forever, surely. She started to shake. There was a small china bowl on the table beside her; she lifted it up and whirled it across the room into the fireplace, where it smashed into tiny pieces.

"Now this," said a voice, "is too much."

Nothing ever scared Kitty so much, and her mouth went dry. She caught hold of the back of the chair, her stomach turning, as Remy Le Beau rose from the sofa where he had been lying and smiled politely at her.

She hadn't noticed him previously, the sofa had been facing away… he had heard everything! She was aghast. Still quivering, she attempted to straighten herself up a little. "You… you should have told me you were here, Sir," she mumbled.

"Really?" he widened his eyes in mock surprise. His eyes were laughing at her. "I believe you intruded on me, and well, I didn't want to interrupt that little love scene."

She fumed at him, speechless with embarrassment and irritation. "You were eavesdropping. You… are a horrible person."

He grinned broadly. "And you are a bad friend to both Miss Grey and Mr Summers. But then again, who am I to judge? I admire your spirit. The only thing I question is why a girl like you would be interested in someone like him."

"You aren't fit to be under the same roof as him!" she cried.

"I thought you hated him!" he laughed and sank down into a chair opposite her. 

With as much dignity as she could summon, she walked out of the room.

She ran straight up the stairs, and as soon as what had just happened began to hit her, she felt like she was going to faint. She clutched the banister and breathed heavily, fanning her face with her hands. She knew she must look like a crazy woman, with her hair frizzy with sweat and her face red and twitching. She expected most of the girls were still preening and dressing. Nobody would be any the wiser if she just slipped into her room now…

She was standing on the landing now, and across the hall, over the front doors, was the large bay window looking out across the drive. She watched as an important looking black car sped up and screeched to a halt. With faint curiosity she saw a man and a woman, both strangers, climb out and run as fast as possible around the house to the garden, to where the men now sat awaiting the girls.

Kitty really didn't have time to ponder such things. She made her way down the corridor. She was just half phased through the bathroom door when she heard voices. She slipped in quickly, but phased her ear partly back through the wall to hear what was going on. They sounded excited.

It was Jean, Tabby and Rhane. Kitty was wondering whether or not to listen in, it was very rude, but when she heard her name she knew she couldn't pull away.

"Did you girls see Kitty today? I thought she was being a total slut."

Kitty's mouth dropped open at Tabby's words. They stung quite severely. Not because she really cared what anyone thought, but because she had wanted to actually be subtle, at least in front of the girls. And Tabby was meant to be her friend!

"Oh no Tabby, don't say things like that," came Jean's voice. "It's not her fault, she's so pretty and sweet the boys just can't help but be attracted to her."

Kitty flexed her fists furiously. To have that stupid brat defending her!

"Oh come on Jean! She was even going after Roberto and you _know_ how much Amara likes him! Even Kurt and well, me and him…"

"Oh, really?" cried Rhane. "You and Kurt?"

"Well not yet, but… well I know he's going to ask me out soon!"

Kitty rolled her eyes. So like Tabby. She thought Kurt _and_ Piotr were interested, when they so were not. Well maybe Piotr was, but less so after today.

"But if you ask me…" Tabby's voice was full of mysterious importance, "she's only got eyes for one guy. Scott."

Kitty paled. She hadn't been that obvious, had she?!?! Nobody must know! And now, even if Scott himself, and that vile Remy creature, didn't say anything, Tabby might!

"Oh don't say that," Jean said, only a little reproving, "it's unkind."

Kitty was perspiring with worry and fear. She wanted to get to her room, into her bed, where she could cry and scream and Rogue would comfort her without asking any questions – Duncan Matthews would surely be gone by now. He hated mutants and she doubted he had even turned up in the first place. She wanted to spit and scratch all over Tabby and Jean right now, but she had been enough of a bitch today, and it had got her nowhere. She would have to see this thing out though, she knew. They would only come looking for her anyway.

She had to go back downstairs. She turned and tried to tread delicately, as if nothing was the matter. Down in the hall, she saw Kurt approaching. He was walking fast, almost breaking into a run, and he looked excited.

"Have you heard? We just got the news!" he cried, breathless, hurrying up to her. "The president is calling for men – thousands!"

Kitty shook her head. She could barely hear what he was saying. Was she supposed to care? She was so confused.

He looked at her queerly. She was paper white but her cheeks were flushed. *Could it be she… is sad to see me leave?* he thought, but then banished the idea, blushing, because it was so silly and impossible… she was probably just alarmed at the thought of war.

She looked at him, her mind suddenly bubbling over with clear thoughts, except that she didn't realise they were clouding her better judgement. It was a spur-of-the-moment, sixteen-year-old thing. If she and Kurt became an item… well it would just kill Tabby, who was so sure she had him in the bag! And nobody could say anything about her and Scott, he would think she had just been flirting. It was an idiot-proof solution!

Kurt was still rambling. "And uh, we have to fight, but we don't have to leave yet, and erm, it will be over soon, of course, we'll win in a month, everyone says, and um… there won't be much of a party tonight though, some of us have to go and you know, um, er, arrange things…"

"Oh," she murmured, for want of a better thing to say, but it sufficed. Her innocent, puzzled look was his undoing.

"No one expects you to go yet Kitty, they have enough adults for now, but they say I'm ready," he puffed out his chest proudly. "But er… will you wait for me Kitty? If I just knew that…" he trailed off, looking at her pouty, rosy lips and thinking what it would be like to kiss them.

Slowly, she slid her hand into his. "I don't want to wait," she whispered, as if hardly daring to say it herself.

He stood there, his mouth wide open. He didn't know what to do, this was Kitty, he had never dreamed it was really possible. He wanted to kiss her and dance around for joy and tell everyone that he loved her… but he remained standing there next to her. She looked so angelic and child-like.

"Will you be my girlfriend Kitty? I know we've never even dated but…"

"Yes. Yes," Kitty said without hesitation, her voice sure but distant. Kurt was radiant.

"I'm going to… tell everyone… honey."

Kitty wanted to wince at how weird that sounded, but she didn't. Kurt bamfed away. She stared out the window. All the adults, Acolytes, the Brotherhood, and most of the boys were all piling into cars and vans and speeding away. Kitty watched them with a sinking heart. Scott was going too.

*****

That was a loooong chapter, and very eventful!! Review!!!


	7. Times Change

I just watched Gone With The Wind again… *sniffle* and had an insane urge to continue this story so I can get to the juicy parts :D so at long last, an update!

Emerald Lionheart – so kind!

Valley-Gurl101 – I believe that there is a circle of hell reserved for flamers, and he's going straight there!

Shadow-Kitty-Cat – yeah, I wish I was smart enough to find a way for Kitty to be like Scarlett _and_ not OOC… :(

Just me-the cool girl – yay Remy *does Remy cheerleading routine*

Officially*Obsessed*With*Pyro – there are many stupid men in this story. Such a shame. Glad you like!

*****

Within two weeks Kitty became Kurt's girlfriend, and within two months more she was released from the bonds she had assumed with so much haste, by the fearful news that Kurt had died. 

In after years when she thought of those last days in April, Kitty could never quite remember details. Time and events were telescoped, jumbled together like a nightmare that had no reality or reason. Till the day she died there would be blank spots in her memories of those days. Especially vague were her recollections of the time between her acceptance of Kurt and the dreadful news of his death. Ten weeks! Eight of which he was away fighting. So short a relationship would have been impossible during times of peace. 

But it was not a time of peace. The country was aflame with war, events roared along as swiftly as if carried by a mighty wind and the slow tempo of the old days were gone.

Rogue had been wary of Kitty and Kurt's relationship. Being as she was so close to the both of them perhaps she suspected something, but if she did she kept her tongue. In solitude with Kitty she wrung her hands and counselled delay, in order that Kitty might think the matter over. But to her pleadings Kitty turned a sullen face and a deaf ear. Date Kurt she would, and right now too. Rogue could do nothing and gave in.

Their leisured world, even for super-heroes, had been turned topsy-turvy. The USA was intoxicated with enthusiasm and excitement. The humans thought they would win – the mutants thought they would win. Who would win? They all believed that it would be won/lost with one battle, and many, particularly the young men, hastened to enlist before it should be over. Everyone was too busy for tears or worry. Train-loads of troops passed through Bayville daily.

As Kitty was saying goodbye to the departing 'soldiers' from Xavier's, in a dreamlike state, she spotted Scott, with Jean, in a corner. 

*This can't be real, it can't be* she thought. *It's a nightmare. I'll wake up and find it's all been a nightmare. I mustn't think of it now, of Scott going away, leaving me to fight. If I think of it now I'll scream in front of all these people. I'll think of it later, when I can stand it.*

But Kitty did think of it, and she cried. Mainly she cried because she could see in her mind's eye visions of Scott, kissing Jean, Scott, injured at the hands of humans, and herself, heartbroken with despair at losing him. Either to the war effort, or to Jean. 

Everyone petted her with sympathy and she only cried more at their idiocy, thinking that she was sad over Kurt leaving.

"Give Kitty a kiss, Scott," Jean insisted as he passed on his way to the door. Scott touched her cheek with cold lips, his face drawn and taut. Kitty couldn't take any pleasure in the kiss, so sullen was her heart at Jean's prompting it. 

Weeks passed during which letters, shy, ecstatic, loving, came from Kurt in South Carolina where he was stationed, telling of his devotion, his plans for the future when the war was over, his desire to become a hero for Kitty's sake. In the sixth week, there came a brief telegram from a mutant that Kitty had never heard of, and a kind, dignified letter of condolence. Kurt was dead. The colonel, whoever he was, would have wired earlier but Kurt, thinking his illness a trifling one, didn't wish to worry his friends back home. The unfortunate boy had not only been cheated of the love he thought he had won, but also of his high hopes of honour and glory on the battlefield. He had died of pneumonia. 

Everyone wept, and smothered Kitty with sympathy. Of course she mourned the death of her boyfriend and close friend, but the truth of the matter was that she was so down and depressed because of the absence of Scott. Plus, she was downright bored.

Her boredom was acute and every present. The institute was devoid of any entertainment, and although Kitty was kept busy at all times she felt like she didn't really have any purpose. The only people that remained behind were Xavier (who was physically unable to help besides planning tactics from home), Rogue, herself, Jubilee, Tabby, Amara, Rhane, Sam, Jamie and herself. They were all considered too young, at least for now. Also Jean had remained behind. She and Xavier were forever working on Cerebro, doing what Kitty didn't know or bother to ask. 

And then the raids on the institute began. They weren't official, part of the war, but random hooligans would come and try to break in, or even set fire to the building. It was decided that Rogue, Amara, Tabby and Sam should go and join the fighting. Originally Kitty was also meant to go too, but they all secretly doubted her very sanity at the moment. She was severely depressed. They all thought it was due to Kurt's death of course. Some worried that she would waste away, mourning herself into the grave along with her deceased boyfriend. A change of scenery would be best for her.

So she, Rhane, Jubilee and Jamie all departed for a place named Twelve Oaks. 

It was a haven for mutants like themselves that were unable to fight for their race but also facing the dangers of humans fighting _them_. It was a small village that had been hastily built in preparation for the war, up in the mountains in the West somewhere.

Jean went also, because she was needed over there to act as head of the 'home guard' so it was named. A few capable fighters like her were needed to protect Twelve Oaks in case of any attacks.

Kitty was pleased to go. Scott's face haunted the dark corridors of the Institute. Of course she would have to share a small hut-like cottage with all the rest of them, but it was still better than the home which, for the first time in her life, she hated.


End file.
